


Observed

by blue_seadragon



Series: Watchers [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_seadragon/pseuds/blue_seadragon
Summary: Being watched its starting to get to Mal.  What is it about anyway?





	Observed

**Author's Note:**

> Before Serenity movie

Mal's not sure when he consciously realized he was being watched. The solider in him had picked up the sense of it but had dismissed as not threatening. But in time, it managed to make its way to his conscious mind.

It seemed like ever time he looked up, the doc was there, watching him. He didn't seem to go out of his way to follow Mal but Serenity was a small ship and it was hard to avoid being around people. And when Simon was there, he was looking. Observing with an expression that made Mal feel vaguely uncomfortable - like an itch on his skin he couldn't scratch.

If there had been interest there or even disgust, Mal could have handled it better. But it was as if Simon was looking into him. Observing him under a lens and trying to find something that just wasn't there. Or at least it seemed that way from the fact that Simon was still looking without any sign of having found what he was seeking or reaching some kind of conclusion.

At first, Mal tried to ignore it. Doc was a skittish man being away from his fancy core world and it was only to be expected that he'd be suspicious. But as the watching continued, Mal found it harder and harder to put aside. Especially since the doc was not putting such scrutiny into any of the other members of the crew.

He then tried to tell himself that it didn't matter. That the opinion of a prissy, core-bred rich boy meant nothing to him. That he had neither time nor use for fancy manners or gentlemanly honors that had no place out here on the rim. He was who he was and he had no intentions of changing ... or apologizing for it.

But as the observations continued, Mal found that even that no longer served to distract him from the eyes that seemed to follow and catalogue his every move and manner without any hint as to purpose or conclusion. In return, Mal found himself watching Simon - trying to get some hint of what it was about. But the doc's expressions weren't giving anything away. Sometimes there would be just the merest hint of something... a crack in that observation mode that made Mal think there was something beyond a clinical desire to catalogue and label him. But it would be gone in a flash and he couldn't tell if that was just the wishful thinking of someone who just wanted to put an end to mystery that was slowly making him crazy.

The breaking point finally came when they were planetside for a few days while Kaylee did some repairs and the others got a bit of shore leave. Mal had stayed with the ship and was in the kitchen making himself something to eat. Simon had been sitting on the couch, reading what was no doubt some mind numbing medical journal. Mal was mostly done when he felt the eyes on him again. Looking up, he saw Simon watching his hands, that same unreadable expression on his face. Tired of the endless unknowing, Mal snapped. "You know, I've just `bout had it with the watchin' and the note takin'. If there's somethin' you want to be knowin' `bout me, I'd suggest you come out and ask `cause I'm done with bein' observed like some kind of lab rat."

Simon looked up at Mal's face with a startled expression. He swallowed hard and stammered "I'm sorry. I didn't mean.... Its just..." He ground to a halt, his face blushing red and his eyes dropping to his own hands which twisted together nervously.

Mal walked over and dropped down so his eyes were level with Simons. "Its just what? What is it Simon? What is it that you've been lookin' so diligently for? Is it some kind of redeemin' gentlemanly ways? `cause if that's what you're lookin' for, you're gonna be lookin' a mighty long time `cause they ain't there to be found." Mal growled and pushed himself to his feet and walked back toward his abandoned meal.

But he turned again and said "I am what I have to be Simon. Keepin' this ship in the air... food on the table and hell, even pay you folks once in a while... that don't allow for fancy manners or noble behavior. So stop lookin' for what ain't there and let me be what I must." He picked up his food and stomped out of the kitchen without waiting for Simon's reply.

"Ain't got time for such foolishness" he grumbled as he headed back toward the cockpit. But even as he walked, he thought he felt eyes watching him.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Observed**  
Series Name:   **Being Seen**  
Author:   **Seadragon**  
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG**  |  **4k**  |  **12/25/06**  
Characters:  Malcolm, Simon  
Pairings:  Malcom/Simon (possibly)  
Summary:  Being watched its starting to get to Mal. What is it about anyway?  
Sequel to:  Watching  



End file.
